After all this time?
by VeronicaWolstenholme
Summary: Severus Snape podía ver su propio cuerpo ensangrentado y lánguido, al lado de un muchacho de lentes y cabellos azabaches. Un muchacho que, era casi idéntico al que había sido su némesis desde los tiempos de colegio, casi, pues los ojos del muchacho eran idénticos a los que tenía su gran y único amor. Dc: Los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling.


_"Mírame" ._

Eso era todo lo que Severus había dicho. Aquella frase había sido su última, dicha con el último aliento que salió de su cuerpo moribundo. Un cuerpo destrozado por la estúpida serpiente que servía al que él, Severus, sirvió por tantos años.

Los ojos esmeralda. Eso fue todo lo que vio, antes de que su mirada se tornara a hacer opaca, y poco a poco, la oscuridad lo empezara a arrastrar con sus fauces hasta su interminable estómago. Por un pequeño instante, antes de sentirse totalmente tragado, pensó que vio a Lily, a su Lily, en vez de a Harry...

¿Cómo podía ser posible que la muerte fuese solo aquello? ¿Simplemente sentirse ya no dueño de su cuerpo? pero, ¿y el alma? ¿Se quedaba vagando por ahí?

Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de sus propios actos, se sorprendió en medida exagerada, y cuando pudo verse a sí mismo pensó que se desvanecería. ¿Cómo demonios podía estarse viendo a sí mismo, y sentirse a la vez?

Severus Snape podía ver su propio cuerpo ensangrentado y lánguido, al lado de un muchacho de lentes y cabellos azabaches. Un muchacho que, era casi idéntico al que había sido su némesis desde los tiempos de colegio, casi, pues los ojos del muchacho eran idénticos a los que tenía su gran y único amor. Pero, también sentía moverse, como si simplemente hubiese dejado abandonado el cuerpo que se veía allá lejano, y ahora estuviese en uno nuevo, por encima del viejo, pero como si un velo translúcido lo cubriera.

Levantó una mano, y vio perfectamente su mano. Se miró de arriba hacia abajo, como pudo, y sintió sus mejillas arder. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo, sin nada que lo cubriese aunque fuera un poco. Todo estaba en su lugar; su cabello, negro como la noche, seguía igual que siempre, en su brazo izquierdo estaba la aquella marca que el Señor Tenebroso le había impreso a fuego, en todo su pecho y en todas sus extremidades se extendían cicatrices de todos los tamaños y formas, cicatrices formadas por los años que llevaba en el bando de Mortífagos, incluso, cuando pasó las manos por su delgado cuello, sintió un par de bordes irregulares, y, supuso inmediatamente que se trataban de las cicatrices que habían quedado después de que Nagini, la serpiente de su "señor" lo atacara.

Dio un paso más, y pudo ver sus pies, blancos como la cal, caminar por una superficie blanca. Una superficie que no era ni fía, ni caliente, simplemente que estaba ahí, dándole soporte.

¿En dónde rayos estaba? ¡Merlín! Deseaba con todo su ser algo para cubrirse, tal vez una de sus levitas negras, tan siquiera una de las túnicas de satén que usaba de pijamas...

-¿Severus?

El hombre de cabellos negros se tensó, si eso cabía en las posibilidades. Poco a poco, y temiendo encontrarse con quien pensaba, se volvió. Y cuando ambas miradas, azabache y esmerada, se cruzaron, Severus sintió una opresión en donde se encontraba su pecho -si eso se pudiese, pues estoy muerto, claro está, pensó-.

-Lily -susurró.

Y era como exactamente la recordaba, vivaz y bella, conservada eternamente en sus veintiún años con ocho meses y treinta días; hermosa, de tez blanca, con pecas en todo su rostro, con el cabello rojo oscuro, brillante y pulcramente ordenado, con aquellos ojos, ¡oh, sus preciosos ojos verdes! Aunque su palidez y su expresión de terror después de la maldición mortal lanzada por aquél que no debía ser nombrado, habían desaparecido. Y eso no pudo alegrar más a Severus, porque aquella espeluznante imagen se le había quedado grabada en sus pensamientos, tal como la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Severus! ¡Oh, Sev! Severus... Gracias -Lily le tendió una túnica gris al hombre, y espero a que se la pusiera, para lanzarse a sus brazos. -Gracias, gracias -repetía la mujer pelirroja, cada vez que podía detener sus sollozos. Severus, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero con todo el gusto del mundo, sostuvo a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Lily... Lily, ¿en verdad eres tú? -susurró casi como un lamento. Tal vez... tal vez todo aquello no era verdad. Tal vez era su infierno personal, su propio infierno por haber cometido toda clase de atrocidades en su vida...

-¡Severus, claro que soy yo! ¡Oh, buen Merlín! ¡Gracias por mantener a mi niño con vida hasta estos momentos, Severus! Eres valiente, eres un hombre increíble, Sev.

-Lily... -Severus, sin poder resistirse se echó a llorar. Llorar de verdad; no como las lágrimas que había derramado en su lecho de muerte, no como esas. Lágrimas de verdad, lágrimas de arrepentimiento, lágrimas de redención. Lágrimas como aquellas que derramó en Godric's Hollow, hacía dieciséis años ya, lágrimas como las que salieron frente al viejo Albus Dumbledore cuando le contó y revivió la escena que quedaría marcada por el resto de su vida en sus memorias. Snape se tiró al suelo, pues las rodillas le habían fallado, y se quedó ahí, con la cara escondida entre sus temblorosas manos y la tela de la túnica oscura.

-Sev... Sev...

-¿Lily, estás por aquí? ¿Llegó ya? -susurró una voz distante, difuminada, pero la cuál Severus hubiera podido reconocer hasta en el más recóndito de los lugares que existiese, no importaba dónde. James Potter, de pronto, estaba parado al lado de Lily, tomándole la mano, y mirando al hombre que se encontraba a sus pies.

Severus trató de enjuagarse la cara, y trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo. No pudo componerse, porque sabía que él no era un hombre valiente ni mucho menos increíble, y sabía a la perfección que tampoco merecía la gratitud de la mujer. Por su culpa, aquellos dos habían ido a parar ahí, asesinados, sin la posibilidad de ver crecer a su hijo, de criarlo y cuidarlo, sin brindarle amor...

-¿Valiente? ¿increíble? Fui un miserable y desgraciado. Soy el culpable de que ustedes dos estén aquí: yo fui el imbécil que salió corriendo hacia... Voldemort -se estremeció cuando, por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a decir el nombre de aquél ser-. Yo, Lily, fui quien le informó a Voldemort sobre la profecía... Si tan solo hubiera sabido que iba en tu contra, si tan solo me hubiera enterado que aquél bebé era el tuyo, jamás, jamás lo hubiera hecho. No soy increíble, soy un ser asqueroso, que no merece estar viéndote , no merezco tus palabras.

Snape dejó la mirada gacha, sin importarle si su némesis lo estaba mirando desmoronarse. Se sentía culpable por primera vez en su existencia. Se sentía absolutamente culpable por acciones tomadas hacía más de quince años.

Entonces, al verlo ahí, derrumbándose, se encendió algo dentro de él. Y no le importaron las diferencias, no le importó que, de cierta manera, él y su esposa estaban muertos, no le importó lo mal que se habían llevado por años. Simplemente, James Charlus Potter no podía ver a Severus Snape así. Y, sucedió.

-Snape. Gracias -soltó James, tendiéndole una mano. Sin fingirlo, sin que Lily lo obligara, sin que se sintiera culpable, sin que se sintiera enojado. Había sido un gracias puro y sincero, salido desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Un gracias que expresaba verdadera gratitud, porque, a pesar de todo, Severus había mantenido a su hijo con vida hasta ese momento, y había entregado su vida por ello.

El último director que había tenido Hogwarts paró de llorar en seco, y levantó su cara, aún zurcada en lágrimas, mirando con los ojos y boca totalmente abiertos al moreno de lentes. Total desconcierto podía leerse en su rostro, y esto no hizo más que crecer cuando vio la mano que se le tendía al frente.

-Severus. Todos cometemos errores, pero los has enmendado en gran medida con tus acciones. Nunca te guardé rencor por nada, y nunca lo haré. Gracias por dar tu vida por mi hijo, y por el de Malfoy. Dos simples muchachos que no tenían que estar en la situación que se encuentran, pero aún así la afrontan sin poder hacerse a un lado. Entiendo que te comportaras mezquinamente, pero eso no impidió que lo cuidaras, y te voy a estar agradecido eternamente por ello, si tuviera una vida, la daría por ti. La mereces -James no titubeó ni un momento, a pesar de que el hombre que estaba frente a él era mayor por bastantes años. No tenía temor hacia Severus, pues este seguía siendo Severus, seguía siendo "Quejicus". James no quitó la mano, la dejó aún ahí tendida, esperando a que el Slytherin decidiera si dejar las diferencias de lado o no.

-No lo... no lo agradezcas. Era lo mínimo que le debía a Lily... lo mínimo que le debía a ambos -Severus tomó la mano de James para ponerse de pie, adoptando de nuevo su gesto hosco e indiferente. Y Potter sonrió, porque ese era el Severus mezquino, pero el que conocía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando directamente, y, sin darse cuenta, el lugar comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco. Ya no simplemente era un lugar vacío, un lugar solitario y blanco. Ahora, todo parecía como un castillo... como Hogwarts, de hecho. Pero todo en relucientes tonos.

Lily, al precatarse de aquello, sonrió. Severus había aceptado la muerte, y, por consiguiente había aceptado que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, dejando ir lo único que lo mantenía atado a él; su rencor.

Personas comenzaron a aparecer, más y más. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, veinte caras conocidas. Personas cercanas, personas lejanas. Personas con las que había conversado una sola vez, o aquellas que solo había visto pasar a un lado suyo. Todos parecían felices en aquél reluciente lugar. No había ninguna cara triste, nadie llorando, nadie con penas. Todo era paz, tranquilidad y felicidad...

James soltó la mano de Severus, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de más agradecimiento. Y no habrían roto el contacto visual, si no hubiera sido por un pequeño gran inconveniente.

-¡Venga, ya, Quejicuuus! ¡Dejémonos de caras largas, que ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad aquí! -de no sabía dónde rayos, saltó Sirius, gritando a todo pulmón, derrochando felicidad por todas partes. Llegó hasta el pelinegro, y después de tomarle una mano entre las suyas a la fuerza, y agradecerle por cuidar de su ahijado, lo abrazó, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

James rió, Lily rió, Remus y Tonks, recién llegados ambos, rieron. Albus se les unió, un poco tiempo después. Acomodando sus gafas por encima de su nariz torcida. Sostenía bajo uno de sus brazos a una niña de unos trece años, quién también sonreía.

-¿Y, así va a ser siempre, no? Quiero decir... ¿después de todo este tiempo? -dijo Lily, con un deje burlón en su frase.

-Lily, mi querida Lily. Siempre -concluyó Albus, dando una sonora carcajada.


End file.
